


The love of a Hokage

by Adsol



Series: The side adventures of Tobirama and his friends [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, French Kissing, Humor, Love Bites, Married Couple, Married Sex, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Reunions, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: After a small reunion with their classmates Boruto and Sarada arrive home happy as can be however Boruto being Boruto let's just say he thinks of  a way to make Sarada's evening even better.





	The love of a Hokage

**Bold for thought's**

**Boruto's pov**

Me and Sarada arrived at the bar that was mentioned by Mitsuki as he arranged with us all to have a reunion with our classmates luckily Sarada could find the time off as we walked in Mitsuki said "Boruto it's so good to see you" I pulled my friend in for a hug as Sarada did the same with Chocho as Sarada said "look at you your bumps getting so big now" you see about six months ago Chocho reveled that she was pregnant all of us were surprised but I had a feeling her and Mitsuki did the deed  **for once I wish I didn't have my Jōgan's seeing through walls trick** as I thought that Inojin said to Chocho "that's not a baby bump that's just her usual shape" they began arguing with one another with us only laughing as we did Shikadai and Yodo walked in as I saw him I thought that he's definitely grown taller and wait since when did he not keep his hair tied up he said to me "Boruto how's you" I said "I've been fine my friend although after that giant toad we fought the other day not so much" he said "it's been what fifteen years since we beat Kawaki and Kara and now a days the most we face is overgrown frogs" me and him laughed at it as Yodo said "you stank for hours after that one" he wispered "she kicked me out the house because of it" as the others began appearing we all mingled with eachother.

Near the party's end Mitsuki who was struggling to stand due to being drunk said "a toast everyone to one of my closest friends and the current Hokage Sarada Uchiha" I said "and to the greatest wife any man could ask for" I planted a quick kiss on her cheek as everyone said "to Sarada" she went a bit red saying "guys it's nothing" Metal said "it is very much something you earned that position as Hokage" I got a call from Himawari who said "hey big brother there's a problem with Tobi" I panicked a little saying "wha what's wrong" she said "he's fallen asleep on me and we'll he's too damn cute to move so can he stay here tonight" I said "alright I'll come get him in the morning" I ended the call and explained everything to Sarada  **Tobi may be a handful but he's our little handful.**

Me and Sarada got home as the bar manager asked the others to leave mostly because Metal got drunk and made a mess and Mitsuki was vomiting in the bathroom so Chocho brought him home as I got in Sarda said "inspite of how short it was that party was fun" I said "yeah my Sharingan princess" as I looked into her eyes I said "they're as beautiful as when we were young" she said "that's a relief but still I remember when I first awoke to my Mangyekyō" she leaned closer saying "you told me that my eyes were still beautiful no matter how they appeared" I gave her a quick neck kiss saying "you'll always be beautiful Sarda" me and her walked to the living room to rest.

As me and her sat down I ran my hand through her hair however I had an idea to make up for the shorter party I said to her "you know Tobi's not here right now" she said "yeah I" she realised what I was impling saying "Boruto you scoundrel I am the Hokage" I said "I know one who's been working very hard lately" I ran my hand down her legs saying "so why don't I give you a reward" she had a flame of desire in her eyes as she said "I" I kissed her saying "it's ok my love" she was now breathing deeply as she leapt up to try and pin me down to the sofa I said "let's go somewhere a bit more private" as I picked her up I carried her to our bedroom.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!!!**

* * *

As I placed Sarada on the bed I began removing the dress she was wearing while planting kisses on her body she took the chance to start removing my clothes saying "I love you" as I came to her neck I said "I love you too" I watched as she shivered under the feeling of my breath dancing across her neck with one last gesture I removed her clothing completely she said "do I um" I said "Sarada you will always be beautiful to me and besides" I wispered "it's not as if I haven't seen you like this before" using a bit of wind release I cooled her down as she was starting to get really hot she said "you cheeky" she couldn't say anything else as I began kissing her mouth capturing our tounges in a dual she gave in a little too quickly but she's been working hard she said "just get got the main event please" I said "someone's getting impatient but as you wish Lady ninth" I removed both her panties and bra in two swift moves as I began massaging her left breast I started thrusting into her womanhood with us both letting out light moans she said "now we're one again" I kept up my thrusts as she was letting out moan after moan that only egged me on further "damn Sarada your still holding out even now" she said "I'm not so" she stopped to let out a quick moan but finished saying "soft" when she finished her sentence I reached for her neck and began leaving my mark on her neck she said "pitching your claim again" I said "of course my Sharingan princess" she was in total euphoria now as she said "cumming" I said "cumming" when I blew my load in her we both feel into one another's embrace.

* * *

**Ok lemon over**

* * *

As we lay there on the bed she looked at me with those beautiful orb's she called her eyes I said "so did my princess like her reward" she said "I did" I felt her run her fingers across my chest saying "and my Aide was very skilled" she gave me a kiss saying "I'm tired" I said "you just rest up my love" I pulled her in for a hug saying "your man will always protect you and our prince" I eventually let the tides of sleep come over me as we rested nice and easily.

 


End file.
